Homophobia
by Beywriter
Summary: Kai and Ray come out of the closet, but there's someone who is against it. Rated T for mild Death and for Very very vrey mild Yaoi BoyBoy loveThis story is inspired by a beyblade video on youtube with the same title


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

WARNING---

the following story contains: Yaoi Boy/boy romance

Death

**Homophobia**

It was the end of a Bladebreakers exhibition match, "DJ i need the microphone to make an announcement" "Kai?" Jazzman responded "microphone please" "sure,but make it quick"

"attention everyone, me and Ray have an announcement to make. Since of 2 months ago me and Ray are, in love" "at that They, turned to each other and held each other in bother their arms and there lips met in a passionate kiss, after a second, they broke it. There was a huge response from the crowd, most cheering and some booing. "Man, that's something i didn't expect. Did you know there gay?" Tyson asked Max, but Max just gave Tyson a puzzled/shocked look.

After they got back on the bus and they were going back to Tyson's house Ray broke the silence "Hey guy's is it ok to you that me and Kai are a couple? Tyson looked up "not at all, you guy's make a great couple" "yeah 3 cheers for Ray and Kai" Max said "hip hip" "HORAY" "hip hip" "HORAY "hip hip" "HORAY". Ray blushed from the attention. "one thing i don't understand is why didn't you tell us earlier" "it wa.." "i'll answer Kai. You see, we were or i was afraid that you didn't accept gay people and i thought it would brake our friendship" "so you thought we were homophobic?" "no i thought it would make you uncomfortable" "no i thought we could trust each other to tell each other things and I'm not homophobic" "well that's good to hear" "me neither" Max added.

A few months had passed since Ray and Kai came out of the closet about there sexuality to the whole world. They had got a lot of supporting fan mails and emails and some not approving and a few death threats. Sometimes things would get thrown at the house and vandals would vandalise the house.

"Guy's were going out for a walk see you later" Kai and Ray went out of the door but Max stopped them "KAI, RAY WAIT. Don't you think its gonna be dangerous going out there?" "No" Kai answered "what's the worst that could happen?" "there are alot of people that are supporting your relationship" "so?" "but there's a lot of people who don't support it" "i don't think anyone will kill us on the street in front o everyone to see" Ray said "stop worrying we'll be fine" "yeah Kai's gonna protect me and i'll protect him back, later!" with that they walked out of the door and closed it.

They were walking down the high street and Ray started talking "Do you think the guys are conformable with are sexual preference?" "actually i don't care if they are or not, all i care is that I'm with you" Ray moved in front of Ray "all i care is that I'm with you" Ray said hugging Kai.

Just then Ray noticed a hudded figure approaching them. The figure took out a knife, Ray quickly broke the hug "Ray?" "KAI LOOK OUT" Ray shoved Kai out of the way just in time, but the knife man stabbed Ray in the chest and pulled out the knife. Ray gasped "Ray you?? RAY" Ray dropped to his knees and lied on the floor, His face turning pale. A passer by had already phoned for an ambulance "Ray please hang on" "Kai..i...i can't to weak" "please Ray, don't go" "Kai...its my time and i've met my fate, you've got to move on and find someone who'll love you" "but i...i love you! Not anyone else, its you I'm destined to love" "Kai if I'm supposed to go now it means there's someone else for you, s...someone who will love you more than me" Kai bent his head down and kissed his dying lover. Kai could hear an Ambulance in the Distance "you hear that Ray, your gonna be all right" "i...want...you to take Drigger" Ray's face was really pale "K..Kai i will all ways be with you, to protect you, as long as you remember me..." Kai closed Ray's eye's "goodbye my love".

Back at Tyson's house Max was waking by single pictures of his team and he accedently brushed Ray's picture and it fell to the floor and the glass protecting it broke "oops Ray's gonna kill me" He got a dust pan and brush to sweep up the broken glass "hay Max i heard a crashing sound" Tyson gasped "That's Ray's picture and his favourite frame, it was nice knowing you Max because Ray's gonna kill you" The phone rang Tyson answered and heard Kai's voice "hay? Kai what's up are you to ok? Are you ok HE'S WHAT?? ok bye" "Max Ray's dead, he died as the ambulance was pulling up and we've got to go to the hospital" a minuet or two later an Ambulance had pulled up outside to pick them up.

Eventually they arrived in the hospital's' Chapel of rest where they found Kai crying, his face paint is running "i...it was probably a hate murder" "what?" Tyson asked "the murderer is homophobic". "Does Mr D know?" "y...yes he does and he's arranging the funeral. Tyson turned his attention to his dead team-mate "he looks so peaceful" "Kai how did he die?" "he was stabbed. Ray turned to hug me and he noticed someone, he broke the hug and yelled Kai look out and shoved me out of the way, so i fell and i heard Ray gasp in pain, i then looked up and saw Ray had a shocked expression on his face and there was blood on his clothes and there was a lot, he then fell to his knees and fell on the floor and told me not to worry and not to be sad and he died when the ambulance pulled up" Kai started crying again, Max was also crying on Kai's shoulder, Kenny just stood there shocked. Tyson walked up to his friend, he was in a bed and he had been cleaned up, Tyson picked up Ray's hand and shook it and squeezed it gently "your still one of my best friends Ray, you all ways will, sleep well my friend" he walked back and patted Max and Kai on there backs "Chief tell the white Tigers, they need to know.

Five day's later They had prepared all a little speech about Ray and it was the day of the funeral, The white Tigers and Allstars were there the demolishion boys had came from Russia to say goodbye to Ray

Kai approached the altar to say his speech "Ray Kon he is the love of my life, even now he was brutally forced from this world i still love him, i remember when we met at the end of the regional qualifier i had seen him battle, i didn't think we'd become this close and even now i still cry about it and i want him back, i miss the feeling of his warm breath on the back of my neck in the morning and I remember, how he was all way's nice about everything, he was kind hearted and would never hurt a fly, but in the dish he was dangerous, thank you" one by one the Bladebreakers told there little speech and eventually, it was over and the sun shun through the church windows and surrounded the coffin in an angelic bright light. The coffin moved back and the curtains closed around it. Kai got up slowly and followed the teams to the remembrance dinner.

"when do we get the ashes back?" Tyson asked Kai "apparently in two day's. Max was already setting out his sleeping bag in the Dojo, it was late after all "good night guy's he said "my night's are terrible" Kai said Max folded his arm's behind his head and looked up "yeah i guess you have nightmares all the time" "i...i just want him back" Kai just broke down and cried.

It took hours for Kai to fall asleep, he had Ray's favourite headband with him hoping it'd be a comfort to him but it just reminded him that Ray was gone and with that Kai just threw it across the room as far as it would go, he lied down and closed his eye's and fell asleep.

THE END

Beywriter is 100 against homophobia. Gay people are just the same as you or me, all that's different is there sexuality

well i hope you enjoyed reading this, i think this might be the saddest i've written so far, maybe i should just write sad stories???

well what do you think please review and tell me your views on homophobia.


End file.
